Children of all ages are stimulated by the challenge associated with assembling a jigsaw puzzle. A plurality of intelocking pieces, once assembled, displays a picture and the process of solving the puzzle is a rewarding challenge. However, the skill required to assemble a complex puzzle may be beyond the scope of a neophyte on the one hand, or on the other hand a puzzle which is simple to assemble may lack the ability to hold the interest of the child after solving the puzzle.